El dulce milagro
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: ¿Que es esto? Prodigio! mis manos florecen, rosas, rosas a mis dedos crecen mi amante besome las manos y..Oh gracia! me han nacido rosas.......Dedicado a Holly Motto. YamixHikari


**.-"El dulce milagro"-.**

Disclamer: Yugioh no es mió, la historia si lo es, el poema el dulce milagro pertenece a Juana de Ibarbourou.

Advertencia: Este finc, contiene lemon, es yaoi, la pareja es Yami Marik x Malik, es mi primer YM x M, así que sean piadosos, lo ago con mucho cariño para Marik n-n puede existir un pequeño rose entre otros personajes pero la pareja estelar y definitiva es Yami Marik x Malik

Comentario: Este finc lo publique como mi auto regalo de cumpleaños xD, así que n-n Espero les guste ¡¡Disfrutenlo!!

**Capitulo único**

**.-"El dulce milagro"-.**

_**¿Qué es esto? ¡Prodigio! Mis manos florecen…**_

_**Rosas, rosas, rosas, a mis dedos crecen**_

_**Mi amante besome las manos, y en ella,**_

_**¡Oh gracia! Brotaron rosas como estrellas**_

Sus labios se juntaron y el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, las manos del mas grande tomaron delicadamente la barbilla del otro haciendo mas profundo aquel tierno rose de labios, después de unos segundo, debido a la fuerte necesidad de tomar aire se separaron, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sobre todo del mas pequeños, la piel de ambos bronceada y sus cabellos rubios, la diferencia podía descubrirse en su tamaño y el color de sus ojos, un violeta vivo e inocente en el mas chico y un violeta quemado y con sombras un poco azuladas, de mirada sería y penetrante, llegando a verse un tanto atemorizante.

.-"Marik"-. Susurro el más chico, alejándose un poco, sus hermosos ojos se dirigieron hacia la espesa alfombra de un azul quemado, contrastando contra las paredes blancas, dando un toque sumamente tranquilo a la pequeña habitación, una mesa, con un florero plateado con unos 4 o 5 lirios en la esquina cerca de la ventana una cama de tamaño matrimonial cubierta por sabanas blancas y un aldredon azul marino..

.-"Yo…"-. Sus labios se separaron un poco dejando salir de su boca unas palabras, tomo con su mano derecha las dos muñecas del muchacho mas pequeño, con la izquierda le tomo de la mejilla forzando a verlo.

.-"…"-. El silencio del otro se le antojo un tanto incomodo, tomo aíre lo que diría a continuación era muy difícil para el expresarlo, ya que era estresante el no poder sacarse aquello del pecho, pero la mirada impaciente y curiosa a la vez del otro, fue la llave para llenarse de valor.

"_**Y voy por la senda voceando el encanto**_

_**Y de dicha alterno sonrisa con llanto"**_

.-"Hikari"-. El chico le miraba, los orbes de ambos chocaban, cada uno sin desear mover su mirada.-"Yo…yo…"-.El nudo en su garganta intentaba aparecer, pero no podía mas bien dicho, no debía permitirlo.-"Hikari yo te amo"-. Los ojos del mas pequeño se ensancharon, y la sorpresa se asomo en ellos, sin esperar reacción alguna, nuevamente tomo los labios del otro, soltándole las muñecas para abrazarlo, de una forma posesiva, empujándolo contra la pared, alzándolo un poco para que sus rostros quedaran a la altura, se separo un poco.

.-"Ai shiteru"-. Le susurro tímidamente el más chico, respondiendo al impulso dentro de sí besándole de una forma que se antojaría desesperada.

Pesar que aquel beso resultaba ser un accidente, y que revelaba tanto al mismo tiempo, su alma volaba, su corazón palpitaba como si deseara estallar, sabiendo en aquel instante que su amor era correspondido por su inocente Hikari.

Era un sueño… y a la vez era tan increíblemente real, era dulce y desesperado, era la gloría y el pecado mismo… era… era… el amor

"_**Y bajo el milagro de mi encantamiento**_

_**Se aroman de rosas las alas del viento."**_

Sin desearlo su mente volaba, jamás creyó que eso sucediera, siempre sintió algo muy fuerte por su lado oscuro, en el momento en el que tubo la oportunidad de rescatarlo del reino de las sombras, recordaba la emoción que sintió y el fuerte moviendo en su pecho, ahora, sentir los labios de su yami contra los suyos, tocando el pecado y la gloría, abriendo en el una cadena de sensaciones, que jamás creyó experimentar, a cada instante aprendía algo, puesto que en lo que había pasado de su vida, en ningún instante realizo algo similar.

Se separaron levemente, sintiendo el aliento del otro, un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de uno y otro intenso en el mas chico, el mayor, le sonrío, le beso el cuello deslizándose suavemente por el, llenándole de besos, los leves gemidos intentando ser escondidos por el otro, mientras aquel rojo carmín inundaba las mejillas del mas inocente.

.-"Ah… Marik…onegai"-. El mas alto se separo y le mira con duda.-"Toma...Tómame…ah…solo quiero…ah…pertenecerte…aww…mi amado yami"-. El mayor sonrió pero en aquel instante su mente sobre salio por sus impulsos.

"_**Y murmura al verme la gente que pasa:**_

_**-¿no veis que esta loca? Tornadla a su casa"**_

.-"¿Estas seguro mi hermoso hikari?"-. El menor asintió, completamente ruborizado, el otro sonrió besándole suavemente una mejilla, aquello tenía que ser sumamente especial, tenía que ser delicado con su hermoso hikari, puesto que sería la primera vez, que experimentaría el sexo, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de ser brusco con el.

Inclino un poco mas su rostro besándole el cuello, de una forma tierna y delicada, robándole pequeños gemidos que se infiltraban a sus oídos, haciéndole sentir que ese era un sueño… y era de esos de los que uno jamás quiere despertar…

.-"Onegai"-. La dulce voz de su hikari le hizo volver a lo que estaba, le sonrió, provocando que las tersas mejillas se sonrojaran completamente

.-"Te amo…"-.

"_**¡Dice que en las manos le han nacido rosas**_

_**Y las va agitando como mariposas!"**_

Y de una forma lenta fue deslizando sus labios por el cuello del mas chico, subiendo nuevamente por el para probar los labios carnosos del otro, que se encontraban aun mas rojos por los besos.

Con sumo cuidado le quito la camisa color azul claro dejando su pecho completamente desnudo, al ser victima de las suaves carisias Malik no soporto y dejo salir de entre sus labios un gemido.

Sonrió complacido ante ello, le dio un beso en la frente y bajando por el cuerpo del otro de una forma traviesa desabrocho el pantalón negro, que pareciera casi una segunda piel, si poder ser inevitable para el otro, los gemidos escapaban libres de sus gargantas…

El mas chico en un acto repentino se encargo de empezar a besar el cuello de su pareja… con timidez le retiro la camisa de color negro, con sus inocentes labios beso el pecho de su pareja, arrancándole para satisfacción propia y de pareja gemidos de placer, dispuesto a desabrochar el botón del pantalón de cuero, de color crema…

La mano del mas grande le detuvo con suma delicadeza, le sonrió de una forma algo maliciosa, en un movimiento rápido y algo torpe le bajo los pantalones, el otro permitió que se deslizara por sus hermosas piernas asiendo que chocase contra el suelo.

Un leve sonrojo adorno las hermosas mejillas, un bóxer color azul oscuro algo entallado era lo único que permitía que su cuerpo no se apreciara de forma completa.

Marik tomo una vez mas los labios de su hermoso koi, el cual movió sus manos un poco torpe para deslizar el pantalón de cuero de su pareja, agachándose para quitarle el pantalón por completo, dejando al igual que el otra sobre el suelo, uno bóxer negro le cubría al mayor, su excitación ya era notable.

Entre pasos torpes, beso y beso se dirigieron hacia la cama, coloco en ella al mas chico quien tenia su respiración sumamente entre cortada, provocando que su excitación creciera mas, en un fuerte impulso lo puso contra la cama

"_**¡Ah, pobre la gente que nunca comprende**_

_**Un milagro de estos y que solo entiende**_

Con toda la delicadeza que le era posible y que su amado merecía, acompañado de un suave movimiento de cadera retiro el bóxer azul marino, el sonrojo se volvió intenso, puesto que le apenaba que le viera de aquella forma, le recorrió con la mirada gimiendo involuntariamente por tan hermoso espectáculo.

Tomo entre sus manos la excitación del más pequeño mientras se colocaba sobre el, poniéndole contra la cama, besándole el cuello y los labios, empezando desde la comisura hasta tomarlos por completo.

Con sus manos en peso a acariciar el erecto miembro de su Hikari al inicio con movimientos lentos y torturantes, perezosos… segundos después, los cuales a Malik parecieron eternos, para que las caricias se volvieran rápidas y profundas, recibiendo en respuesta gemidos, excitándole a tal punto en que Marik pensaba que podría perder la cordura, sus sentidos.

Pero sus sentidos se fueron al demonio en el momento que escucho un fuerte sollozo y un fuerte gemido, mientras todo el ser de Malik se dreno en aquel instante.

Quedo en la cama con el cuerpo del mayor sobre el… mientras rogaba a los dioses por que su respiración se tranquilizara, jamás había experimentado algo parecido, y para beneplácito y temor unidos, aun no aprendía completamente…

"_**Que no nacen rosas mas que en los rosales!**_

_**Y que no hay mas trigo que el de los trigales!"**_

Aun el pensar como todo estaba terminado en eso… como cada acto, cada pensamiento siempre se había dirigido a ello, sin saberlo, aun cuando no sabia que le amaba, el loco deseo de tenerlo a su lado, una obsesión y una droga.

Miro el rostro de su Yami el cual le sonrió de una forma un poco sádica, los cual provoco que sus encantadoras mejillas se incendiaran, el otro bajo de el, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, el mas joven se sentó sobre el piso mientras le deslizaba el bóxer negro al otro dejándole en el mismo estado en que el se encontraba.

Sus manos le temblaron en nervios, tomo con sus manos el miembro de su ahora pareja y compañero, separo sus labios introduciendo aquello en su boca, el otro gimió en respuesta, ya que no esperaba que aquello sucediera…pero lo deseaba tanto

Era hacer real sus fantasías, tocar el cuerpo de su amado hikari y que el correspondiera.

Sin poder evitarlo gemía, pues aun con alguno que otro movimiento torpe departe del otro la sensación era devastadoramente sensual… traía consigo una fuerte carga de emociones, las cuales dejaba mostrar en sonoros gemidos

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse, y como todo su ser era escupido dentro de la inocente boca de Hikari, el moreno mas pequeño trago todo, una ligera línea salio de su comisura, con algo de pereza y a la vez de emoción se agacho tomando de la barbilla al mas pequeño lamiendo con descaro aquella ligera línea, para después de ello tomar con furia y a la vez con adoración aquellos labios enrojecidos.

Lo coloco sobre sus piernas cambiando de posición para tenerlo contra la cama, el más joven gimió al sentir el cambio, mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas nuevamente.

.-"¿Qué…haces…?"-. El mas joven entro en un estado de duda, al ver como el otro se separaba levemente para tomar de la mesita un frasquito pequeño

.-"Te preparare"-. Murmuro besándole, dejando al lado el brazo mientras frotaba sus cuerpos, despertando en el más chico y en el mismo la llama de la pasión

Débiles gemidos escapaban de la boca de cada uno, mezclándose uno con el otro sin siquiera desearlo, pero es que así era, la unión de dos almas en perfecta sincronía, entrando sus espíritus, sus deseos y sus anhelos en un ritual antiguo y perfecto.

Las manos del más pequeño empezaron a tener mas movimientos tocando el cuerpo del otro mientras sin que se percatara el otro mojo sus dedos con el líquido del frasquito, deslizando sus dedos húmedos por la suave espalada de Malik, quien respondió alzando sus caderas.

Introdujo el primer dedo un fuerte grito en respuesta, asustando a Marik quien ante todo pensaba en la seguridad y cuidado de su hermosa pareja.

.-"No…no te preocupes…con…. Continua"-. Susurro sintiendo que las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus hermosos orbes violetas, demostrando ansiedad y dolor en una combinación excitante

El mas alto miro con duda mas mientras daba suaves caricias dentro del chico suspiro y se animo a introducir otro dedo, provocando que el otro alzara sus caderas y sujetara fuertemente las sabanas desacomodándola mientras las lagrimas humedecían su rostro, su cuerpo empezaba a dilatarse, provocando que de su garganta salieran gemidos

.-"¡Marik!"-. Grito en un gemido provocando que otro dedo mas se aventurará en su entrada virgen, grito a un mas fuerte, estallando en lagrimas al fina.-"¡Marik termina ya por lo que mas quieras! ¡Raa!"-. Su voz salio quebrada y sus ojos entrecerrados llenos de lágrimas, le indicaban a Marik que tenia que apresurarse, acaricio con su otra mano el cabello rubio del chico, tranquilizándolo, con cuidado siguió haciendo los ligeros movimientos circulares

Retiro con cuidado sus dedos acomodando el cuerpo del otro contra la cama, tomo con sus manos la cadera del otro y empezó a introducirse

.-"¡Por los dioses! ¡Marik detente! ¡Me…ahhh…"-. De sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas, con sus manos se aferraba a las sabanas, mientras el otro empezaba a introducirse mas.

"_**Que requiere línea y color y forma**_

_**Y solo admite realidad por norma,"**_

Sentía la loca presión, y la vez el miedo y dolor que emana su Hikari deseando que ese dolor desapareciera.

Los músculos del pequeño respondían muy bien, puesto que empezaba a abrirse.

.-"Tranquilízate hermoso… el dolor va a desaparecer…mi amado hikari"-. Eso provoco que el otro se relajara un poco y un sonrojo resaltara en sus mejillas.

.-"Co… confió en ti…yo también te amo..."-. El chico gimió fuertemente al sentir como el otro empujaba el resto de su miembro en su estrecho canal

Marik empezó a embestir suavemente, tomándole de las caderas con la mano y con la otra acariciando el miembro de su pareja, provocándole gemidos de placer.

Empezó a subir el ritmo de las embestidas, los gemidos de placer de los dos se unían en uno solo, el placer, la lujuria… era demasiado

Malik sentía un inmenso placer, puesto que hace segundos el dolor se había desvanecido dejando que su cuerpo disfrutara las embestidas, mientras un calor pegajoso le invadía sentía la mano del otro acariciando su miembro

.-"¡Te amo!"-. Gimió el rubio mientras sentía que se venia pronto, su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse

Marik sintió el cuerpo de su hikari compactarse un poco mas, presintiendo que sucedería acelero el ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo que la cama tronara un poco y sus cuerpos vibraran, mientras sentía que lo desconectaban de la realidad.

En aquel momento Malik mando todo al demonio… la cordura, la conciencia todo, y sintió como se corría humedeciendo las sabanas y gimiendo fuertemente, tocando la cúspide del clímax, en un fuerte grito cayo en el orgasmo

.-"¡Mi amado hikari!"-. Respondió.-"Te amo"-. Grito fuertemente dando una ultima embestida profunda y llena de sentimiento

Lleno el estrecho canal, gimiendo, sus cuerpos temblaron, era como estar en la punta de la montaña mas alta, y sentir que todo esta bajo tus pies.

Salio lentamente del otro, recostándose en la cama, colocando a su dulce hikari sobre el.

.-"Te amo…te amo no sabes cuanto… Malik"-. Le susurro besándole los labios suavemente mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban y sus cuerpos resentían el cansancio

.-"Mi mundo…mi todo… ¡Te amo y siempre te amare!"-. Susurro antes de quedarse dormido

Abrazados, sintiendo sus cuerpos, cada uno recordando cada momento, sintiendo sus almas juntas, en una sincronía perfecta.

Era la gloría, mas perfecto hubiera sido imposible, sus cuerpos quedaron tendidos en la cama, mientras afuera, el sol tenia mucho rato de haber desaparecido, dando paso al reinado de Thot, cediéndole el acompañamiento de Nut.

"_**Que cuando uno dice: -Voy con la dulzura**_

_**De inmediato buscan a la criatura"**_

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron, viendo a su lado a su pareja, a la cual noche anterior se había entregado, miro un pequeño reloj que estaba en la mesita junto a los lirios.

_9:45_

Sonrío levemente mientras sentaba, con sus manos sacudió del hombro al otro

.-"Marik…Marik"-. Pero el otro solo se disponía a reacomodarse.-"Despierta…vamos…"-. El mas chico intentaba levantarlo pero era inútil.

.-"Déjame dormir…"-. Tomo una almohada y se la puso sobre la cabeza, el muchachito desesperado rodó los ojos y se subió arriba del otro, haciendo que el mas alto se volteara se quitara del rostro la almohada

.-"Buenos días"-. Sonrisa, lo toma de la nuca y lo besa, asiendo sonrojar al mas chico

.-"Buenos…días…"-.Susurro apenado.-"Vamos…quedamos de vernos con los chicos a las nueve… y falta media hora"-. El otro le sonrió y le susurro al oído

.-"No te preocupes… no creo que les importe"-.

.-"¡Marik!"-.Gimió mientras se paraba

.-"Ya…ya…Ra… creo que mi nombre se esta malgastando"-. Recibe un zape del otro lo cual le hace sobarse la cabeza.-"Ya… ¿Por qué tanta violencia?"-.

El mas chico rió mientras se dirigía a un pequeño cuartito dentro de la habitación, el otro se encogió de hombros y le siguió.

"_**Que me digan loca, que en celda me encierren**_

_**Que con siete llaves la puerta me cierren,"**_

La puerta del elevador se abrió dejando ver dentro de el, a dos muchachos conocidos, Ya bañados y vestidos, uno de ellos con un conjunto negro y el otro con un pantalón caqui y una camisa violeta.

.-"¡Chicos!"-. Exclamo el más pequeño que vestía el conjunto caqui con violeta

Ante el grito los chicos que estaban sentados en los sillones de lo que al parecer era una sala voltearon.

.-"Buenos días Malik…marik… ¿Cómo durmieron?"-. Pregunto un muchachito de cabellos tricolores y de lindos ojos violeta, un toque de burla en la voz, provocando que el aludido se sonrojara, mientras su pareja reía.

.-"Yugi"-. Exclamo en son de reclamo mientras el otro dejaba salir su risa, los otros le siguieron.

.-"Mejor no hables enano… que dudo que tu hallas dormido mas que mi hikari"-. Ataco Marik

.-"¡Oye!"-. Grito sacando la risa general.

Los chicos tomaron asiento, Malik empezó a platicar con el tricolor y Ryu, por otro lado estaba Kaiba y Joy al parecer discutiendo, eso le provoco una sonrisa maliciosa y una pequeña risa, por un instante pensó preguntarle al Ladrón de tumbas que demonios pasaba con esos dos pero…

.-"¡Ni lo pienses!"-. El grito de Atemu hizo voltear a todos hacia el que se encontraba parado frente al sillón donde estaba Bakura.

.-"¿Qué ven?"-. Gruño el ladrón de tumbas, todos volvieron a los suyo Marik alzo una ceja mientras veía como Bakura obligaba al otro a sentarse

Marik empezó a reír escandalosamente mientras el moreno mas chico se le quedaba mirando

"_**Que junto a la puerta pongan un lebrel,**_

_**Carcelero rudo, carcelero fiel"**_

.-"Marik ¿Qué sucede?"-. El otro calmo su risa, mientras el otro intentaba hablar sin soltar la carcajada

.-"Es tan graciosos"-. Se sujeto de la cabeza antes de estallar en risa

.-"¿Qué cosa? Marik…"-. Suplico, el más alto se compadeció.

.-"Mira al ladrón y al faraón"-. El moreno se les quedo mirando, ambos estaban hablando.

.-"¿Qué tiene de malo? Están platicando…"-.

.-"¿Te fijaste donde tiene la mano el ladrón?"-. Malik ladeo su cabeza, al voltear noto.

La tenía en la barbilla del muchacho y ahora que veía con detalle, estaba sonrojado

.-"¡Imposible!"-. Casi grito, Ryu y Yugi soltaron una risita

.-"¿Qué?"-. Preguntaron al unisio los morenos

.-"¿No sabían que Kura y Atemu son pareja?"-.Cuestiono con una sonrisa el albino

Los morenos se vieron entre si, mientras el color se les iba

.-"Entonces supongo que tampoco saben que Joy y Kaiba-kun son pareja"-. Sonrió Yugi mientras señalaba discretamente a los mencionados, Kaiba esta rodando los ojos con un leve rubor, mientras joy hacia un puchero.

.-"¡Detente! ¡Que me muero!"-. Gimió prácticamente Malik.-"Solo falta que… ¿ustedes dos son pareja?"-.Pregunto de golpe

Ryu y Yugi se sonrojaron al instante, mientras el pelirrojo asentía levemente

.-"De…déjame adivinar… ¿Ayer todos se declararon?"-.Pregunto Malik con una gota

.-"Si... ¿Como…?"-.Yugi cayo en cuenta y sonrió.-"Valla que milagro…!"-.Grito llamando al atención de todos

.-"¿Qué sucede por que gritas Hikari?"-.Cuestión Atemu mientras miraba a Yugi

.-"¡Malik y Marik son pareja!"-. Grito, haciendo que Marik le lanzara una mirada de muerte y Malik se sonrojaba

.-"Ja…"-. Bakura iba a hacer un comentario pero Marik lo interrumpió

.-"¡Habla y yo te friego con lo de tu novio!"-. El albino le miro de muerte.-"Es mas gracioso… quien lo diría… ¿Tu y el faraón?... que fea imagen"-. Murmuro entre risas

.-"¡Oye!"-. Intervino Atemu

.-"Aguántate bicho"-. Se metió Kaiba

.-"Cretino quien te crees ¡Te voy a romper la cara!"-. Bakura salio en defensa de su pareja mientras este mismo intentaba calmarlo

.-"Bakura cálmate"-. Susurro el pelirrojo

.-"Atemu si no controlas a tu novio seto lo va a matar"-. Susurro Joy

.-"Chicos…"-Ryu y Yugi empezaron a intentar calmarlos

"_**. Cantare lo mismo: -Mis manos florecen"**_

El moreno más alto tomo la barbilla de su pareja

.-"Te amo…"-. Le dijo el más chico

.-"Y yo a ti… si esto es un milagro"-. Susurro

.-"Es un dulce milagro"-. Contesto el otro mientras sus labios se unían, pues su alma ya estaba y estarían siempre unidas.

.-"Mi amada luz…"-. Le susurro entre beso

.-"Mi amada ignorando todo.

Su realidad y su sueño, se unían haciendo de lo imperfecto, el detalle mas perfecto…

Pareciera un sueño… pero era real… era… el dulce milagro… el amor…

"_**Rosas, rosas, rosas a mis dedos crecen**_

_**¡Y toda mi celda tendrá la fragancia**_

_**De un inmenso ramo de rosas de Francia!"**_

_**Owari**_

_---------------_

_Ogala les aya gustado - nos vemos muy pronto…dejen reviws!!!_


End file.
